From Now To Forever
by cheethos
Summary: Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles just entered primary school. How is being a 1st grader for both opposite toddlers will become LLBFFs?
1. Bruises and Books

**From Now To Forever : Bruises and Books**

**I got a writer's blocked with Me & You. Just Us Two sequel. I always have wondered my version of Maura and Jane first meeting and falling in love with each other. THEN MAKING RIZZLES BABIES. With all the great FanFics I have read. Oh boy. So.. Here goes my mumblings.**

**Warning:** writers attempt sh*t. Characters are beyond my ownership but surprises are likable. COMPLETE AU! Really AU. :) and of course RIZZLES FLUFF. MEGA FEMLASH.

**Summary:** Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles just entered primary school. How is being a 1st grader for both opposite toddlers will become LLBFFs?

* * *

**Jane's household.**

Angela Rizzoli was preparing breakfast for her daughter. She made bunny pancakes her daughter's favorite. She called her daughter for not to be late in the first day of classes. She manages to put breakfast all together by herself. But of course Angela being Angela manages to put up a mini feast for her young Rizzolis.

"Janie!" Angela yelled as she set the breakfast she have cooked on the breakfast table.

"Coming ma!" running down the stairs almost tripping over some of her stuffs.

It's Jane Rizzoli's 1st day as a 1st grader. She is beyond excited! She can't wait to play with Barry and Casey after a summer getaway in New York with her family she can't wait to be reunited again with her friends.

At the breakfast table she asks "Ma? Have you seen my fave sneakers? It's not under my bed" she asked worried.

"Oh they're outside already" she answered while she placed a plate of bunny pancake to the young Rizzoli whose worried face looked up to her mother.

"Yay! Bunny pancakes!" she eagerly shoved almost half of the pancake to her mouth causing the syrup to drip through her lips. Forgetting her worries about her fave sneakers.

"Slow down baby" Angela said as she wipe the syrup from her daughters mouth with the tip of her thumb.

"Ma! I'm in primary school now! Stop calling me baby" the young Rizzoli stated shoving the hand of her mom.

"Oh sweetheart. You know you'll always be my baby" she lifted the chin of her daughter appreciating the nice beautiful face of Jane.

* * *

**Maura's household.**

On the other side of Boston high end where you can find the Isles' manor inhabits a little genius named Maura Isles. She is seating at the end of their never ending long dining table waiting to be serve her morning meal which she has no mood for.

"Susie? Where are mother and father?" the young Isles ask. Worry is painted on her cute little face.

"They're still preparing for today, little one. Would like some pancakes or toast with eggs?" her nanny responded and inquired.

"Ahmn... I'm not hungry Susie" stated Maura.

"Little one, you know you have to eat something right? Oh look this bunny and a turtle pancake looks really delicious" Susie playfully said knowing that in a while she will be corrected by the young genius that it is not a turtle.

"Pancakes! And it's a tortoise" she yelp and corrected.

"Here you go" as her nanny serve her morning food smiling at the young head antics.

"Maura darling" called Constance gliding in their dining hall towards her daughter in a hurry.

"Good morning mother" Maura greeted.

"Are you all set for your first day?" Constance inquired.

"Yes" she replied eagerly.

"Good, after school the chauffeur will pick you up for your ballet class" reminded by her mother.

"Of course mother. Mother? Where is father? He promised he will send me to school himself" Maura said sounding lonely from assuming her father will send her to school himself for a change.

"Maura my little one, father went off early but he said he'll make up to you at dinner. How's that sound?" Constance tried her best to soothe the young Isles.

"Oh, okay. Will you accompany me to school?" she sadly asks her mother.

"Ugh-" not knowing what to reply for her daughter she sent facial signals to Susie, Maura's nanny to deal with her daughter's demands.

"I am more willing to accompany Maura to school" Susie chimed knowing that Maura's mother does not have the time to spare for Maura's amends.

"Thank you Susie. I have to go, I'll be running late now." Constance kissed her daughters forehead and off she goes.

"I love you" Maura whispered to herself to finish her mother's sentence. Like what you see in TV when a mother says I love you to her children before they go off to school or when they are leaving for work. She would whisper phrases to herself to finish her mother's or father's sentences to finish it the way she wanted or maybe needed by a growing child like Maura.

* * *

**At the school.**

Jane was running around with Casey and Barry. A honking limousine caught them off guard. They stopped and stepped aside for whoever in the limousine to alight.

"Wow, that's a really long car" Casey said sounding amazed.

"Now, that's a ride!" Barry said.

"Come on! Let's check out who's in it" Jane insisted.

They went to the drop off zone and waited for the driver to open the door of the car. Once the door was open it revealed a toddler who barely could reach the ground when she hopped off. She have shoulder length Carmel blonde hair. The toddler was in uniform similar to Jane's but she wore like its the most beautiful clothes ever. The white knee high socks reached her mid thighs. A designer labeled leather red backpack was given to her by the chauffeur. She is shorter than most of the students and her eyes were like gold.

Maura noticed that she was being watched.

"Marcus? Next time let's just use the Prius instead of this. Please?"Maura insisted not wanting to attract more attention. Almost pleading.

"Of course little one. As you wish, off you go now" the chauffeur responded.

"Oh little one, your lunch box don't forget" Susie handed her lunch and wave her goodbye.

And the little Isles was left alone on the driveway of the drop off point. She faces the big entrance of the school not knowing what awaits her. She just wanted the day to end already.

Homeroom period.

Since it was the first day of the school and first day as a first grader, at home room period they were asked to have introduction about themselves. You know, to get to know each other.

"So Class, I want you all to introduce yourselves to your new family cuz you'll be all stuck with each other for a whole year" teacher Vince says to his young heads.

The class started their friendly introduction some were utterly shy and some were just cool with it. Each student got the chance to say their name and a hobby or anything that makes them smile.

"I'm Barry Frost! I love basketball and computers" eagerly said.

"Hey! Casey Jones here, I would like to become a soldier like my dad and I like popcorns" he greeted.

"The name's Jane Rizzoli. With a double Z. I play baseball and I hate dresses and anything that includes pink" Jane was just cool with it. Up next to Jane was the last girl who sat alone on her desk.

"Ahmn.. My name is Maura, Maura Isles. I just moved in here in Boston and hoped will stay here longer than I should. I find reading books... Entertaining... Science books to be exact. I'm taking up ballet classes.. And.. Classical music is very lovely" Maura shyly said to her classmates with her best audible angelic voice.

Jane was just staring at her, something about Maura the very awkward girl as she heard her classmates said struck her. She wanted to get to know the odd young Isles and befriend her maybe. But noticing from the way she speaks, her belongings oh and that hair. Maura isn't ordinary student that Jane has met. Maura Isles is an elite Jane thought.

* * *

**At the playground.**

Jane was hanging. Really hanging at the monkey bars. Barry was having fun with the slides and Casey was somewhere in the seesaw. Jane noticed that there were a group of kids laughing at the other side of the playgrounds. Curiosity kicks in and she swung herself and hopped out of the monkey bars.

There she saw some of her classmates laughing at someone she can't figure out who. She knew a group of mean boys (Joey Grant, Gabriel Dean and Darren Crowe) hoping they did not cause any trouble. Which luck brings they did cause more trouble than usual. The only thing that can stop the bullying by the mean boys is a lad. You know what they say 'never send a man to do a woman's job'.

Jane Rizzoli the ever so brave and kind hearted kiddo around step in to the chaos that the mean boys are creating. The mean boys were making fun of a little girl named Maura. Being socially awkward and super smart Maura knew they were bullying her. That the more she respond the more she'll just tolerate the boys' egos.

"Please, can you just hand me back my book" Maura pleaded with a small voice and added "Also my backpack please!"

"You want your book nerdy? Well come and get it!" Darren cheekily stated and threw the book to Joey who eagerly caught the book and flip through the pages harshly. Of course Maura with being Maura takes good care of her things, her books for example were treasures for her.

Disappointment was painted to the little honey blonde's face.

"Hey! Don't do that. Please just give it back to me, you and your companions took my lunch and I am more than happy to give it to you. What more do you want?" again Maura trying her best to convince the hard headed boys to give her stuffs back. She is getting frustrated now, she feels like running away till...

"Do what? Ha? What cha gonna do? Cry like a baby?" Gabriel said and made a cry cry face.

"Or why don't you just pick someone your own size?" suggested by Jane who swaged in the center in front of Gabriel.

"Oh look boys. Janie-Rizzoli-eating-a-cannoli" Gabriel teased and earned a handful laughs from the rest of the audience.

"Ha. Ha. Is that the best you can do Gabriel? How funny is at joke. Ha. Ha. Ha" Said by Jane in a mocking tone.

The young boy was turning into a shade of red velvet from the insult of the swaging Rizzoli. "If I were you Janie do not interrupt our fun. You're a kill joy. You know that?"

"I don't know about that Gabriel. And you don't get to call me Janie!" said Jane who is irritated being called Janie.

"Janie. Janie. Janie-Rizzoli-eats-a-cannoli!" Gabriel teased more. In a flash the young boy was pushed to the ground landing on his butt. Jane pushed him so hard that their audience began to yell at them to fight "Fight. Fight. Fight"

* * *

**After a quick visit to the Principal's office.**

Jane managed to earn a split lip, a bruise on her lovely face while the unappealing Gabriel Dean received a broken arm and a black eye. How attractive is that?

Maura was waiting patiently for Jane to come out at the office. The hallway was so quite without the students lurking and laughing around the hall. When the doors swung open she looked up and saw the young Rizzoli at her tail was Dean.

"Now shake it off" insist by the disappointed Principal Cavanaugh. More like a command. The two injured young heads complied and shook their hands as a sign of peace. Who are they kidding?

Jane saw Maura and ignored her by walking past by her. Concern was painted to the young Isles cute little face. The pissed Rizzoli breeze walk to the exit as much her long legs take her yet struggling to catch her fast pace was Maura following her.

"What do you want?" she hissed to the honey blonde girl who was frightened by the taller young head.

"Here" Maura handed a bag of ice "You should ice your cheek for it will lessen the formation of your minor hematoma" she said in a matter of fact tone.

Jane was just staring at her not knowing what to say so she just took the ice and place it on her bruised cheek. "Thanks" she mumbled and walks off. The young Isles followed.

"Now what?" Jane is pissed.

"Thank you" Maura smiled sweetly to the young Rizzoli. "It is very brave of you to stand up for me" she said.

The young brunette softens her features noticing the dirt on the shorter young head's knee high socks and the book was almost torn from the bullying which was in the arms of Maura.

She gave her best Rizzoli smirk as her cheeks allow and said "Anytime" before Jane could leave Maura quickly respond "Let's go home. There I can thank you properly a dinner may be? A lift home? Or let's go to the Doctor and let them check your lips" the little Isles insisted as she pulled Jane to the limo.

"No it's okay. I should probably go home now. My Ma would be worried"

"Okay then to your home we go" She gently pushed Jane inside the car and told the chauffeur to Jane's house.

* * *

**So? Penny for your thoughts. :) should I continue mumbling with this fic? Cuz seriously it just came out from nowhere. Forever is such a long time it only takes seconds to review. :) spare me some seconds please.**


	2. Pretty and Pitty

**From Now To Forever : Pretty and Pity****  
**  
**THANK YOU**: Hello my ladies! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and the alerts and favorites and everything sweet and nice. Another chapter for you all. ;* cyber hugs and cupcakes for all!

**Warning**: writers attempt sh*t. Characters are beyond my ownership but surprises are likable. Oh and of course... RIZZLES FLUFF. MEGA FEMLASH.

**2nd to my From Now To Forever Sequel.**

* * *

**Jane's Household.**

"Ma, I'm home!" she yelled even she knew that her mother was in the kitchen already like always she still ask "Where are yah?!"

"In the kitchen Janie! How's your first day?" she yelled back. Angela was busy as a bee preparing their dinner meals.

Both young heads went to the kitchen.

"Hi ma" Jane greeted.

"Hello baby... Oh good Lord Janie! What happened to you? What did I tell about rough housing with boys?! As if I did not lecture you about it!" Angela scolded, inquired, and worried everything in one. She was fussing to her daughter not noticing the cute Maura.

"Ma it's nothing it's just a split lip and a bruise"

"Nothing?! Young lady, it is not nothing okay?" she stated. Finally noticing the young Isles she added "Oh I see you brought a guest" she smiled sweetly to the young head. "Janie, why don't you introduce your lovely friend" with that Maura blushed slightly from the compliment.

"Oh yeah, Ma meet.. Er.. Ah..." The little Rizzoli seemed to forget the name of her companion. She looked at Maura for help.

"Oh, where are my manners" Maura said and added with her bright as a sunshine smile "My name is Maura, Maura Isles. I'm classmates with Jane and it is my fault why your daughter has injured her Vistibule oris and a minor hematoma on her cheeks. I apologize for that Mrs. Rizzoli" she said sounding mature.

Both Rizzolis are staring at her with awe hearing a little girl like that seemed unusual. What do you expect from an Isles. Right?

"Angela, call me Angela" She corrected the young head with a smile.

"Ma, I'm hungry. Is dinner ready yet?" Jane complained.

"Yes young lady. Now go wash yourself up and be ready for dinner" she told Jane and looked at Maura "Maura, I bet your hungry too aren't you? Go with Janie and prepare for dinner" she said.

Maura was visited by hunger by the Italian cooking of the older Rizzoli. But she remembered that she would be having dinner with her father. So she said "Oh, no. I do not want to impose and besides I am having dinner with my father and mother later. But thank you Mrs... Er.. Angela"

With that, Marcus her chauffeur appeared. "Excuse me ladies, I don't mean to bother" he said and looked at Maura "Ms. Isles, your mother's assistant called and said that your mother flew to Venice for an installation and your father's secretary sent me a message that he will be working late" Marcus said disappointed knowing that the young cute Isles would be sadden by his news.

"Oh... So... It's just you, me and Susie at home?" she asks sadly.

"Yes, Ms. Isles" Maura responded.

Silence came to the honey blonde, Jane sensing the change in demeanor of her newly fond friend "Hey, why don't you join me, ma and pop for dinner" she suggested with her best Rizzoli smirk and Angela encourage "Yes Maura, Janie is right join us. We would love to have you"

Maura looked at Marcus for permission and nodded but still hesitating she really didn't know much about Jane moreover Angela. Yet, something tells her that it would be fine to try something new. So she said "Marcus, will you call the ballet instructor that I wouldn't attend the class" and added "Yes, I would love to join you for dinner" she agreed to both Rizzolis.

* * *

**Maura's bedroom****  
**  
Maura went home to an empty, dark home. It's her home yet it was really just a house for her. She wanted to ask for more. When she does, her parents give her more gifts instead of time, materials instead of love and servants instead of her mother and father.

Finished her night rituals in record time, she does to have to be reminded that she has neither to brush her teeth nor to take a sponge bath before sleeping. She does it all by herself from initiative and responsibility of taking cares of one's body.

She lay awake on her bed waiting for sleep to come yet it seems that her thoughts were drifted always to the young Rizzoli she got acquainted recently. She thought that maybe for once she will have a friend. You know a friend that she can trust, a friend that got her back, a friend that loves her. She just longed for someone.

Sleep have arrived in her as she closed her eyes and drift to dreamland.

* * *

**Jane's bedroom.****  
**  
Jane Rizzoli's first day at school was a mixture of energy consumption, fun, being pissed and happiness. Over all, she describes it as one of a kind because she did find a new friend named Maura Isles.

Lying in bed, waiting for sleep to arrive. She wonders about Maura Isles. How a weirdo the young Isles is. How nerdy the cute blonde is. How that is her attention got caught by Maura.

She simply smiled at the thought of having a friend. A 'girl' friend for once. She mostly is around with the guys since they play basketball a lot and chase each other in the playground.

Exhausting herself from thinking she drifted to dreamland with a smile painted on her lovely face and looking forward for tomorrow with the young Isles.

* * *

**Science class.****  
**  
The next day, a very eager young heads to start their day. Maybe for one student alone. Maura Isles' favorite subject was in the first period and guess what is it. It was Science and Environment. Teacher Pike ask the young heads to gather around the playground and form a big circle. Since the class is Science and Environment.

Teacher Pike ask them to grab a buddy to complete their activity. Each student were given cards that states their tasks to accomplish before the period is over.

Barry and Casey teamed up as well as the other kids left was Jane. She wanted to pair with the boys but teacher Pike interjected that the activity should be done in pairs.

She was by the swing wasting precious time, she was clutching the card with her left hand. At her young age she begins to notice everyone around her. She observes and have mental notes that people are uniquely absurd and twisted in their own little ways. Her eyes drifted to one person walking toward her.

The little girl was sporting pig tails of her caramel blonde hair, and a heart shaped gold locket and chain around her neck. Yes, that's how very observant the young Rizzoli is. She gives importance to the little details.

"I... Maybe you... Want to be partnered with me?" ask Maura with a friendly smile. Jane was staring at her and her gaze sent the young Isles to fidget. It's cute actually as Jane thought seeing Maura looking so uncertain.

"I.. Like that" finally Jane answered and gave her best Rizzoli smirk to the Isles.

"Lovely!" exclaimed Maura and pulled Jane to stand matching the smile that Jane gave her with her dimples showing. Jane was irritated making her stand up yet something about the young Isles made her at ease that it's ok to let her guard down once in a while.

Maura thought of becoming friends with Jane but never really knew how. She drags Jane at the middle of the playground and started reading aloud her card.

"In your own words, explain why the sky is blue" Maura stated and at the same time looked up to the sky with a questioned face. Jane smiled as Maura looked up to the heavens.

"Because I wanted it blue" Jane simply said even though she knew that the question isn't for her. With that Maura looked at Jane puzzled.

"You wanted it blue?" Maura questioned.

"Yep, gotta problem with that?" said Jane in a playful tone yet the young head in front of her didn't understand the sarcasm.

"I believe it is not because you wanted it. You see, the sky is blue because of the reflection of the light towards the ocean. The bodies of water made it blue and light being the fastest traveling object made that happen not to mention light helps us to see since it reflects the color the object we are seeing. Remember the boy in the rainbow named Roy G. Biv? It was actually an acronym for the colors-" she stopped middle sentence seeing for the first time that someone was listening to her spur 'fun' facts.

The look that Jane giving her was the look of interest, she can't figure if Jane was just being respectful to let her finish or just plain nice and wanted to listen to her.

"Acronym for..." Jane encourages Maura.

"You're listening?"

"Ah... Yeah? Why not?!" ask Jane while her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing.. It's just that... Hmm.. Never mind"

"Ok, whatever you say smartypants" joked by Jane. Maura just smiled her cute smile. She thought that Jane would dismiss her in her scientific explanation but here Jane is, letting her finish her quirkiness. She just hopes that they would be good friends.

* * *

**Music class.****  
**  
Teacher Rondo was demonstrating to the young heads his fantastic voice and the children were all giggling because he made funny face while singing. The whole class was having a blast.

"Okay, okay little ones. Grab an instrument you like. Go on! Go on!" teacher Rondo said eagerly.

The young heads each grab an instrument they please. You can hear the whole class playfully playing senseless music what do you expect for young heads. Everyone seems enjoying except for one student who is sitting alone in one corner of the classroom.

Maura Isles doesn't like noise, she couldn't bare all the instruments being played all at once. She is trying to concentrate on her heartbeat instead. Yet she can't take it. There she is covering her ears focusing on her breathing. She shut her hazel eyes tightly.

A few moments have past and seems that the noise have subsided a little. She hears someone playing the piano. She opens her eyes and it revealed a brunette girl with wavy hair playing the black grand piano in the center of the room.

Jane Rizzoli is a tough kid yet any girl in the world would have their own private desire just to be themselves. Jane's musically inclined, inherited from her Nona who's a well known pianist.

Maura can't put a name on what was Jane playing. It sounded so familiar yet she can not name the piano piece. She finds is relaxing hearing Jane play, she loved it actually. She thought that how can someone as talented as Jane hides their gift for everyone to appreciate.

Jane stopped playing when she couldn't hear her classmates playing their instruments and just watching her. She blushed furiously as she eyed everyone in class looking at her with all dreamy eyes. Then her eyes settled to a pair of hazel eyes that were full of emotion and a smile full of happiness in it.

Jane gave Maura a brief smile and made a bee line next to where the petit girl is sitting. While Maura was just still staring at Jane with awe till she sat next to her, she just couldn't believe how wonderful Jane is without the badass attitude she have and that entire swagger she have.

* * *

**I just baked some chocolate banana bread and of course it's awesome! Spare me some seconds to review and I'll send you a slice :) Meeehihi. Next baking goodie is a Hazelnut Biscotti with my own recipe called 'ooh so creamy cheesy sauce'****  
**


End file.
